The Genome Goddess: Chapter 1
by Heart Explosion
Summary: My First FF9 fic. There is a made up chracter but not a mary-sue or whatever u call it.....Please give me positive Reviews ^____^


The Genome Goddess- By Me (Esme-Whining Lunatic Kidd Fan) and Suteki Maiden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Esmerelda and a Future Character  
  
*IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES*  
This was a role play on Aol Instant Messenger (AIM).  
I was role playing as Esmerelda and My friend Was Role Playing as Zidane.  
So pretty much what the characters say is what whom ever owns/controls them  
idea. Now go ahead and read!  
  
DUNT FLAME ME BECAUSE ESMER IS NOT A SELF INSERT. I AM NOTHING LIKE HER, SHE IS JUST A FIGMENT OF MAI IMAGINATION!!!!! NOW go read ^_______^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter1- Esmerelda  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Esmerelda  
  
"I have to get away before it's too late!" She climbed up a boulder and jumped off of it to the other side. "I can't seem to get away.....he's still following me!" She started to run faster and went into a forest. "Oh god....NO!" She hid in a small cave before the huge tree feel where she was once standing. Zidane however was watching this whole ordeal. He jumped down from where he was standing and ran to the cave. "Are you alright?" She looked at him then tried to stand up only to fall seeing that her ankle was sprained. "I guess not...." she answered. Zidane extended his hand to help her up. "Who were you running from?" she looked up at him with scared eyes. "I don't know his name but he is trying to kill me.....that tree that fell, well he did that. He wants me dead yet I don't understand why....." she limped her way to the tree and broke off a sturdy branch. She walked back up to Zidane. "Why are you helping me?" he shrugged. "It's what I do..." he said casually."I'll take you to town if ya like." She nodded happily as the set off to town. "Thank you Mr.?" Zidane looked at her. "My name's Zidane. No need for formalities with me." She nodded. "Ok, my name is Esmerelda."  
  
3hours later....Evening....  
  
Zidane yawned as they continued to walk down the road. "How about we set up camp here? It's getting late and I'm actually tired." he pointed to a nice place they could camp at. Before she could answer he picked her up and ran to the campsite. As soon as they got there he sat her down at the base of an oak tree. "You didn't give me a chance to answer." she gave him a half mad, half confused look. He chuckled at her response. "Too late now!" He looked at her. "Where are you from?" she thought for a moment. "I...I don't know...." He looked quite surprised by her answer. "I guess that's ok....I recently found out where I was from..." she nodded and took off her cloak and put in on top of her as if it were a blanket. She looked up at the darkening sky. "Good night Zidane." she said as she leaned onto the tree. "G'night" he said as he started to sharpen his daggers on a rock. He soon fell asleep after Esmerelda did.  
  
Morning.....  
  
Zidane happened to wake up at the same time as Esmer. "Shall we leave now?" Esmer asked. "Nah, not until your ankle is good enough to walk. Can't have you falling down and hurting yourself on the way." She nodded as she ripped a piece of cloth from her cloak and wraped it around her ankle tightly. "I may not be able to walk but at least it will heal straight..." she looked up at the sky. "I'll be back in awhile.." said Zidane out of nowhere as he got up and walked off. "I wonder where he's going..." she thought.  
  
~Zidane  
*WARNING: DO NOT FLAME MEEH BECAUSE OF THIS.....mai friend begged meeh to add this section*  
  
He came upon a lake with tall stalks of grass around the edges except on one side. Zidane looked around a bit. "Maybe I'll just take a bath" he said to himself as he started to remove his clothes. As soon as he was well.....nude...he jumped in. After about an hour past Esmer got kind of worried that something went wrong so she picked up her walking stick and went in the dirction he went in. She had been looking around for awhile and finally sat down by the lake's edge. She looked into the water to see her reflection but what she saw was nowhere near what she expected to see. It was Zidabe swiming quite far from she surface. Her face turned a reddish pink when she saw him. He started to swim upwards. "If i stand up he'll see me, If i crawl i'll be to slow.." she thought. Her mind couldnt register what to do so she just looked up trying to act as if she never saw him. She also tried to stop herself from blushing but she seemed to be failing miserably. When Zidane reached the surface, the first thing he saw was Esmer. She decided to take another glance to see if he was still there or had seen her. She saw that his cheeks had a pink coloration too. Esmer quickly turned around, picked up her walking stick and walked as fast as she could to get back to the campsite. Zidane quickly got dressed and went back to the campsite.When he reached the camp site Esmer seemed no where to be found but he saw her walking stick behind the tree. He decided it was best not to say anything to her till she decided she was comfartable(i could never remember how to say or spell that...) to say something to him  
  
A/n: I got bored....I may edit later....I want to see what you people think and please dont be to harsh....I'm only trying to write good.....Bai Bai ^______^ 


End file.
